The Miscellaneous Club
by waterrain
Summary: AU Alfred Jones is fifteen years old. He finally has enough members for the club to be offical and feels pretty happy about it, but there is a catch and none of the other members know about it.


**I do not own Hetalia. Kiku's Point Of View in This Chapter...**

**The Miscellaneous Club**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"You will not regret it, Kiku." Alfred commented cheerfully, his hand holding mine, and my face is flushed for I'm unused to physical contact with another human being along with being called by my first name. His blond hair is like the sun, shinning brilliantly, and his smiles are too bright. I have never seen someone smiling that happily in my entire fifteen years of life.<p>

"Can you let go of my hand. If not you must take responsibility." I informed him. He blinked his blue eyes in confusion and tilted his head to the left side.

"Huh? Responsibility for what? Did I take away your hand virginity or something?" Alfred asked me, he was looking at me, and my cheeks feel hot. "Don't worry, I always wash my hands. Hero's have nice and clean hands."

"Hey, Alfie!" Oh please don't tell that is Im Yong Soo. He doesn't seem to notice me and only see's Alfred Jones.

"Hey, Im Yong Soo!" Alfred said cheerfully, he released my hand, and I felt a small amount of disappointment for some unknown reason. My cousin hugged Alfred, kissed the blond haired American on the lips so shameless, his hand on Alfred's bottom, and openly feeling him up.

"Im Yong Soo told me this is how best friends greet each other in South Korea. I'm learning a lot about South Korea and stuff from home." Alfred told me. I turned to look at my cousin and he was avoiding eye contact with me. "Anyway, I'm going to collect the rest of the peeps. Kiku this is Im Yong Soo and Im Yong Soo this is Kiku. I'll be right back!"

I watched as the American walked away. My cousin was playing with his sleeves and he was humming to himself.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Cousin." I stated firmly to him and my arms are crossed. "Taking advantage of a clueless American."

"He's really cute, funny, and doesn't really know about the cultures of other countries."

"You are giving him false information for your own gain."

"Alfie is really cute like a curious kitten when it comes to learning about other countries." He commented calmly to me. "He is pretty trusting too."

"What else did you tell him, Cousin?" I asked him and he crossed his arms in a sulky manner.

"Why do you care?"

"You are dishonoring the family, Cousin."

"It's not like I had sex or anything…It's not like I don't want to…It's more like a quite a few people have threaten my life along with my manhood if I dare do Alfie." He informed me and I rubbed my forehead for how can my cousin be such a-

"Hey, Alfie!" My cousin said cheerfully and I feel sorry for Alfred.

"Right back to you, Im Yong Soo!" The American commented calmly, he smiled brightly, and walked over to me. "Kiku, I'm going to introduce you to my other partners."

What does he mean by partners? My cousin looks sulky and…Does Alfred mean partners as in sexual partners?

"For safety reasons and stuff these peeps are known by the country they were born in." Alfred informed me and I think he is joking. "You can come out, Estonia!"

"Estonia here is really smart, awesome with technology, great at math, he's fourteen years old, and to top of it off he's good looking too. Of course I'm the hottest person here and the most heroic too!" Alfred said causally and the Estonian rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, You are introducing me as if I'm a person from a dating website." Estonia stated calmly.

"No. If I was doing such a thing. I would say Estonia is a super sexy teen that has the brains, body, and meets the emotional requirements to have a fun time with anyone that will take him." Alfred commented cheerfully and Estonia sighed heavily. "Anyway, You can come out Latvia!"

"Latvia is fourteen years old and when around scary peeps or uncomfortable situations tends to tremble like a frightened puppy." Alfred stated calmly and he did a thumbs up sign.

"Alfred, I do not like that introduction." Latvia said quietly, he sighed softly, and shakes his head.

"Okay…Latvia is an adorable piece of jail bait and he has a helpless Uke feel about him, but he knows how to defend himself from pedo's and one of his ways is by yelling some kind of Russian name or speaking in Russian." Alfred commented causally and Latvia rolled his eyes. "Anyway, You can come out Lithuania!"

Alfred hugged someone named Lithuania and I noticed my cousin has puffy cheeks.

"Lithuania is fifteen years old. He is awesome at cleaning, cooking, and good at defending himself." Alfred said cheerfully and the Lithuanian returned the hug. "You can come out Poland!"

"Poland is fifteen years old. He is a pro when it comes to fashion, latest trends, and some other stuff." Alfred stated calmly as he was hugged tightly by Poland. I'm in disbelief for why is a male wearing a knee length pink skirt, a long sleeve white shirt, stockings, and black high-heels. This is all too confusing.

"What is this all about Alfred?" I asked the blond haired American and he smiled at me.

"Didn't I tell you? You can welcome to join this super cool club that we plan to make official, but we need about two more people to join. A dude that transferred from Russia last week will be arriving here shortly if he is interested in joining." Alfred informed me. He did not answer my question and I sighed to myself. "I'll fill you in all about it if he doesn't show up in five minutes."

"Alfred, Please do not tell me it is Ivan." Lithuania and Latvia said at the same time. My cousin looked as if he was praying, the Estonian was groaning, and Alfred hummed for about a minute.

"His favorite animals are bunnies and kittens so he's a good guy." Alfred commented cheerfully. The door opened up and I can understand why my cousin is silently praying.

"Hello, Bunny." A male with violet eyes, pale skin, and faintly smiling.

"Ivan has problems with saying names that start with the letter A." Alfred informed us. The Russian was standing close to the American, an arm around Alfred's hips, and it was as if he was saying 'He Belongs To Me' with his body language along with those frightening violet eyes. "He's pretty shy despite his size. So be nice and stuff, okay?"

"This club is about anime and comic books! Along with Manga, Manhwa, and Manhua. Plus video games, food, and fashion. This club is called The Miscellaneous Club!" Alfred said in an excited voice and he grinned widely. "So, Kiku do you want to join? Ivan, Do you want to join the club?"

"I would love to join, Bunny." Ivan commented calmly and Alfred was looking at with those eyes that cried out 'Please Join'.

"Yes, I will join." I stated quietly, Ivan moved his arm from the American, and Alfred moved his fist upwards while smiling brightly.

"Alright! I know a teacher that will sponsor us." Alfred informed us. "I'll be right back. The hero shall return."

Alfred hugged Lithuania and of course my cousin kissed Alfred on the lips. The American gave Latvia a handshake, gave Estonia a high five, and waved at me.

"In Russia friends do good-byes with kiss on the cheek while best friends kiss on lips." Ivan said innocently. I have a feeling the Russian is lying for the way his violet eyes became darker, but Alfred has no problems with giving Ivan a cheek on the cheek. Alfred left the room and it seemed as if a sudden scary force was upon us. I silently started to pray, my cousin decided to hide behind me, and I'm not willing to be harmed or killed in his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


End file.
